Eladrin- Admirals and Archmages
Eladrin- Admirals and Archmages Serinor Bhr’ash Quixerion (formerly Gaeradin)- A famed swordsman and Haxelon’s constant ally, Serinor has been a loyal servant of the Eladrin Empire and House Gaeradin for years. Always at Hax’s side during Shogars invasion, he held to his duty after Hax’s death and kept Perdita safe as per his orders. Knelt before Ghaele Quixerion when Hax swore him his fealty, much to Serinor’s chagrin. *Fought with Haxelon and Fox against Shogar during his rise in Cruxia *Fought beside the party in many battles during Shogar’s Invasion *Protected and trained Perdita during the Days of Screams *Following Hax, swore fealty to House Quixerion after Haxelon’s disgrace in losing the Skull of Xelnarius Rethiel Quixerion, Ghaele of the Quill- One of the greatest authors and Archmages of the age, Ghaele Quixerion holds much of Tor Cendriane in the palm of his hand. Since the murder of his wife at the hands of Jerhoven Gaeradin, he has invested himself personally in the stability and unification of the Empire. *Overseen the defense of the Eladrin Empire since the First Act, barely survived Shogar’s attack on the Raviel Sanctum, saved by the PC’s. *Opposes Jerhoven, his followers, and his family, due to Jerhoven’s murder of his wife. *Considered Haxelon responsible for losing the skull of Xelnarius during the battle at the Tree of Dreams, and for Xelnarius’ subsequent resurrection. Haxelon forsook his brother Jerhoven in recompense and swore fealty to Quixerion and his house. Haxelon’s Lieutenant- One of House Gaeradin’s lieutenants, The Lieutenant has served at Haxelon’s side faithfully throughout his adventures. Kneels before the symbolic Key of Jerhoven, the Ghaele of Graves. Adroit pilot and airshipman. Myrathras Hivanalor, Thunder Gaele, First Citizen of Araevanas, Commander of the Fury- Little else needs be said: the Thunder Ghaele is the stubborn, intractable leader of Tor Araevanas’ mighty airship fleet. *Commanded part of the Airship Squadron that engaged the Drow fleet over the Tree of Dreaming in Act 2 *Stood as Tribunal during Hax’s trial of treason against the Eladrin Empire Bloodghaele Corian Vethehel, The Hound of Nuada- In a city of predators, Corian realized that to rule, he must become the greatest predator: that night, he bore his throat to Nuada, Fey Lord of the Bloodhunt, and traded his soul for the Bale-Eye’s blessing. Now all Eladrin in Salatar bear their throats to the fearsome Bloodghaele. *Commanded part of the Airship Squadron that engaged the Drow fleet over the Tree of Dreaming in Act 2 Xithil, the Prince of Frost- Xithil, Ghaele of the Great Game, bested the mythical Prince of Frost, Fey Lord-Consort of Titania, in a battle of wits that lasted a lifetime in the Feywild but only a day in the mortal realm. Returning back to Oir, Prince Xithil bears the title of the Fey Lord and the mark of Titania’s favor, and bursts at the seams with Fey Power and dolorousness in equal measure. *Commanded part of the Airship Squadron that engaged the Drow fleet over the Tree of Dreaming in Act 2 *Stood as Tribunal during Hax’s trial of treason against the Eladrin Empire *Gave his blessing to Aais and Snowbeard before they embarked on their journey to Karak Azamar